Love, War and You
by Kaeru-sama
Summary: Sequel to Don't Leave. A lot of drama and twists here. Um... haven't really thought about this... FOR A LONG TIME! Pairings KyoYuya, YukaHotaru, KyeiHikito, YukoMizuki and KazeAme.
1. Introduction

**Love, War and You**

A/N: Ah! A sequel to **Don't Leave**! In this sequel, you're going to see Kyo, Yuya and their children in action and deal with a lot of things! A lot of pairings… that includes their children and other's children...

-

Shiina Yuya had never been this happier; married to a strong legendary samurai, having four healthy children and a peaceful life… this is more than she could've asked for!

Living happily for years after marriage… this is what she had hoped for since she was quite young, when she was still under her late brother's wing… and she got that from someone whom she hated once, Onime no Kyo! She even had four children with him!

Their lives changed forever when their eyes first met... well, their children changed more of their lives!

What's in store for their future when the eldest turns 17? Well... love seasons for the children might make the father be mad... let's just hope that Yuya can save her family...

-

A/N: That's the overview for this sequel! I think this is going to be harder to write... a lot of emotions... (sigh) man... this is going to be updated slowly... and i do mean slow... review if you'd like...


	2. Prologue

**Love, War and You**

Disclaimer: SDK is not mine!

A/N: Ah! A sequel to **Don't Leave**! In this sequel, you'll have to deal with their children's antics.

-

Prologue – The Bind That Connects Us…

-

Shiina Yuya had never been this happier; married to a strong legendary samurai, having four healthy children and a peaceful life… this is more than she could've asked for!

Living happily for years after marriage… this is what she had hoped for since she was quite young, when she was still under her late brother's wing… and she got that from someone whom she hated once, Onime no Kyo! She even had four children with him!

Their lives changed forever when their eyes first met, green and red… mix together to form a colour of their own… a colour that lasts for eternity…

…

"YUKA! Come back here with mommy's gun!" a terrible shriek echoed the Onime no Kyo Household.

A beautiful girl with the most dazzling red hair came running, holding a dangerous weapon in her hands, smiling as she did so. She ran, bumping into everything. All the prized calligraphy of Onime no Kyo fell from its place on the wall. The girl tripped on one of them and it ripped. She gasped.

"Ah! There you are! Now, give me my gun back… you're not 4 anymore, Yuka!" Yuya scolded. She twisted her eldest daughter's ear and snatched her gun back from her. "You'll have to do the cleaning today!"

"Aww…haha-ue! C'mon! I was just gonna play with it!" Yuka tried to convince.

"When you mean play… you wanna shoot your brother with it, don't you?" Yuya tried to drag her to the kitchen. "If your father knows about this and all his… works… oh, I don't wanna tell you what'll happen! So you better clean it before he gets home!"

Yuka tried to pull away but Yuya was known for her strong grip. "Oh no, you don't!"

"But… haha-ue! Please! Just let me be!" Yuka added pressure to her mother's wrist but Yuya won't cave. "Please!"

"NO!"

"Please!"

"NO!"

"Haha-ue!"

"Yu… what's all of this yelling?" a very gruff voice asked.

Yuya turned around to see the man that she vowed to love 'til she died. Yuya smiled at him and received the same from him. Yuka tried to pull away but Yuya's fingers were still remained the same… "Kyo… welcome back."

"Haha-ue! We're back!" the singsong voice of Kyei filled the house. "Yuko! Tadaima!

"Nii-sama, okaeri…" the pleasant voice of Yuko was heard. "Kaze, okaeri."

"Nee-san, tadaima…" another voice echoed.

"So… no one greeted me…? Phooey!" Yuka forgot about Yuya's grip and sulked.

"I'm back, Yuka… may I ask why my calligraphy is on the floor and is ripped?" Kyo questioned, looking not so pleased with his daughter's work.

Yuka rolled her eyes. "It's just calligraphy…"

"Yuka!" Yuya glared at her daughter. "Stop being disrespectful to your father! You're still young!"

"Well, you were not that respectful to me when you were young either… and to be fair… compared to Yuka, you were 16 at that time…" Kyo stated.

Yuya shot a glare at him. "You're not getting any tonight!"

"Any what?" Kyo asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Yuya blushed. "Any… you know! Well, it's time for dinner; I'll see you at the living room!" Yuya turned to leave…

"Uh… you haven't made any…" Yuka reminded her.

Yuya stopped dead in her tracks and turned around, not so happy seeing Kyo smirk. "Well, you're coming with me! NOW!" Yuya dragged her daughter even though she was shrieking hard. "SHUT UP!"

Kyo smiled to himself seeing his wife still embarrassed when they talk about _that_ stuff… "I guess she'll never change…"

_Flashback…_

"Kyo…"

Kyo looked at his new wife, clad in a blanket, blushing. Kyo smirked and she blushed even more. "Yeah? What is it?"

Yuya looked away when Kyo reached out to touch her face. "Um… well… should one of us go… earlier… um… what will you do?"

Kyo was very angry at her question. He reached out to slap her but he stopped midair and caressed her cheek. He made her look at him in the eye. "Why… do you ask such a question on a night where we should be celebrating?"

Yuya looked away from his gaze. "I… just have a feeling…"

"What feeling?"

"That I will go earlier this time…" Yuya bit her lip to stop her tears. "I-I don't know why… but! Kyo, I-"

Kyo stopped her from continuing with a light kiss and backed away as soon as he saw her wide eyes. "You shouldn't be thinking about this… I don't know whether or not you know this but… should you go… I will follow."

Yuya was shocked to hear what Kyo had told her. "How- why?"

"The day where you called out to me…to put my soul back in my own body… I have to be connected with something… and… it was…with your soul…" Kyo didn't believe that he let that out of his chest.

"What? Why didn't you…? Ky-" Kyo cut her off again and kissed her and that night's conversation ended just like that…

_End of flashback_…

"Chichi-ue, dinner's ready…" a small voice said.

Kyo looked down to see his younger daughter, holding his hand so that he will follow. Yuko didn't wait for his answer and dragged him to dinner…

…

"Well, me and Kaze defeated those wimps like they were just… just dango!" Kyei boasted.

Yuya smiled at her son and continued eating her dinner, quietly. Kyo was a bit discontented with her behavior. Yuko saw this and she passed the rice to her mother.

Yuya was surprised at the sudden interruption. Yuko looked at her seriously (A/N: well, as serious as she can get…) and simply said "Chichi-ue wants more rice."

"Ah, okay… um, give me your bowl, Kyo…" she took the bowl from Kyo, never looking at him. She was much more shocked to see his bowl. It was barely touched.

She lifted her gaze from the bowl and inquired, "Why aren't you eating?"

"It's 'cause my wife is not talking to me… like she always does…" Kyo told her.

Yuya blushed and all her children exchanged looks. Yuya clutched her kimono and closed her eyes. "W-well… maybe it's 'cause a certain someone pissed someone and didn't day sorry?"

"Oh, and do tell when this happened?" questioned a smirking Kyo.

"Ah… oh, never mind! Let's just eat! And you kids! Why are you looking at me that way? C'mon, dig in! The food's getting cold!" Yuya continued her eating but she was swallowing rather than chewing.

"Slow down or you'll get fatter…" Kyo pointed out and ate his share, his eyes looking only at his bowl that he took from Yuya's hand after he questioned her.

"That's it! I'm done!" Yuya slammed her bowl on the small table, along with her chopsticks. She got up and left the room, running towards their room.

All four of the children stared at their father. Kyo could see that they weren't very entertained with this little fight with their questioning look, especially Kyei. Kyei slammed his bowl the same way his mother did it and left.

Yuka sighed. "Just finish up dinner and Yuko will wash them…" and Yuka herself got up to leave.

Yuko's head shot up to complain. "But… you'll help me, right?" she asked, worried.

Yuka glanced at her little sister and smirked. "Ah… but I thought you liked cleaning… I'm giving you all the entertainment you want…"

Yuko tried to put some sense into her sister but she failed, miserably. She sadly glanced at Kaze. "You'll help me… right?"

Kaze just nodded and continued finishing his food.

Kyo grunted and left the two children by themselves. He went out to breathe some fresh air and sighed.

"This in not something that I want on the day of our anniversary… damn woman…" he muttered to himself and took out his pipe to smoke…

-

A/N: If you love it, review. If you don't, review because you like me! Haha!


	3. Chapter One

A/N: Hey there! This is the first update for my stories after the breakdown! I know it sucks but bear with me.

Disclaimer: SDK's never mine, get that? NEVER!

-

Chapter One – Daddy and Mommy are Falling Apart…

-

Later that night, Yuya didn't talk to Kyo and she continued to give him the silent treatment and was busy combing her hair. Kyo was really annoyed by this…

"Say… if you're mad at me, why are you still here? Why aren't you somewhere else?" Kyo said, looking outside the porch.

Yuya mumbled something and this annoyed him even more. She stopped combing her hair and applied a little something on her face.

"Okay, what the hell is your problem?" Kyo raised his voice but Yuya didn't even show signs of shock.

Yuya rolled her eyes and continued to comb her hair. She kept her hair long because Kyo likes to twist his fingers in them. And all she could think right now was to cut them.

"Yuya!" Kyo got up from his sitting place and sat next to Yuya. "Yuya, look at me!"

Yuya glanced at him before looking away again. She mumbled something inaudible again. Kyo's patience has reached its limit!

"What the hell is your problem?" Kyo forced her look at him by jerking her shoulder. "Tell me your problem!"

Yuya refused to look at him and closed her eyes shut. She shook her head when Kyo applied more force.

"Yuya!"

"Alright! Just keep it down!" she glared at him and he could see how red her eyes was.

"Were… you crying?" Kyo released her shoulder. She looked away, covering her face. "Yuya!"

"Yes! I was! I don't think you'll care, though!" She got up from her sitting place and made her way to leave. "I'll sleep at Yuko's if you don't mind… good night!"

Kyo stopped her by grabbing her wrist. He pulled her to him and hugged her tight. Yuya tried to wriggle out of his embrace. "Let me go!"

Kyo didn't even budge and Yuya cursed at how strong her husband was. She tried to bite her way out but Kyo stopped all her movements. "Kyo!"

Kyo didn't respond to her words. He lifted her up and threw her being on the laid out futon and pinned her. He then started to do what he's good at… removing one's clothes…

"Kyo!" Yuya screamed. "Kyo! Get off of me!" she pushed him away but Kyo was determined to take control over her again, just like before.

A loud knocking was heard. "Haha-ue! Chichi-ue!" it was Kyei's voice.

"Go to sleep!" Kyo shouted.

"But!"

"GO NOW!" Kyo ordered.

Hurried footsteps were heard and it became fainter, leaving the room quiet. Kyo gazed at the woman pinned beneath him. "You're my wife, and I shall remind you of that."

Yuya shook her head in disagreement. "No! Kyo! You promised to never force me! Have you forgotten about that?" she shouted.

"I've never… but have you forgotten what today is?" Kyo shot back.

Yuya shook her head slowly, trying to remember. She looked to her left and right, obviously trying to not look at Kyo.

"Look at me!" Kyo spat out.

Yuya looked at him, her eyes unsure. "What is today…?"

_Flashback…_

"Hm… so… it's… you can't force me but on certain anniversaries… you can?" Yuya asked to make sure.

Kyo gave her a squeeze.

"Okay…"

"And… on normal days… it's to be decided by me?" she asked again.

"Yeah, but on Fridays, it's a must."

"Oh… why?"

"Why should I tell you?" Kyo smirked.

Yuya blushed. "I'm your wife."

"Alright… it's because…" and then Kyo didn't finish, seeing Yuya's yukata sliding off of her body.

_End of flashback…_

Yuya blushed recalling that incident. "So… are you saying that today is…"

Kyo sighed. "It's our anniversary. We've been married for… 17 years and this year is 18 years. I can't believe you forgot and I remembered."

"You remembered 'cause you can force me to do it!"

"Yuya, let me remind you that you're 33 years old. Your children are big now. You're still childish. Can you not try and be a wife that obeys?" Kyo stated.

Yuya blushed furiously. "I'm… I'm 33 years old? I'm THAT old?" she cried out. Kyo backed away when Yuya started to shiver nervously. She sat up and cried.

"What the hell?" Kyo murmured, confused.

"I'm 33?" She looked at him seriously. "How old is Yuka… oh! Oh yeah… I am OLD…"

Kyo's jaw dropped. He cannot believe that his wife has been so unaware… and he thought Hotaru was dense!

"You… you're actually telling me that… you forgot your age?"

"Well, I didn't notice since all this time you made me feel the same and oh- nothing…" she stopped and blushed when she saw she was half dressed. She fastened her yukata and turned to leave. "Good night."

Kyo stopped her yet again but this time, he didn't give her even a chance to talk. "I'll still make you feel the same as ever… and I don't care if our children should hear you scream… you are _mine_…" he whispered and ended that with such a tone that sent Yuya shivering.

…

"Oh… I feel so weird…" Yuko murmured as she tried to block the noise from entering her sweet innocent ears. She was blushing heavily.

Yuka was smiling to herself, she was very happy of this happening. "Make more babies, blessed parents… let me torture more siblings…" she smiled evilly as she rubbed her hands together, scheming something.

"Oh you! Don't listen!" Yuko whispered.

"Well, whatever… it's like free… free _something_…" Yuka made leaned to the shoji door and made her ears hug it. "Ah… haha-ue sounds so… so in _pleasure_…"

"You pervo! Chichi-ue will kill you!" Yuko whispered through gritted teeth. She was very red as cherry tomatoes now (A/N: eats one. Yum!).

"Hm… you go to sleep you innocent waif…" Yuka took out her sewing kit and smirked. "I wonder if Kyei can stop his nose from bleeding…"

…

"ARGH! Kaze! Get me water and towels!" Kyei's voice desperately tried to scream without eve screaming. He was stuffing his nose with the blanket.

Kazeshii ran out of the room, blocking his ears form any noise. He came back as fast as the wind. He passed the basin of water to his brother. After that, he continued sleeping just like before his brother shrieked.

"Why did our parents give us a room next to theirs!" Kyei groaned.

…

Yuya woke up very, _very_ tired. Her whole body ached. Her hair was a mess. Her yukata was nowhere to be found. She muttered curses before she made herself hunt down her yukata. She covered herself with the blanket which she didn't remember covering herself with and wonders the reason why Kyo's a demon…

…and yeah, she got the answer…

"Kyo… you're an obnoxious jerk…" she muttered, mouth dry.

"Oh, am I? Your reactions yesterday disagree with you."

"Oh, shut up…" Yuya mumbled. "Oh, where is it?"

"It's underneath you…" Kyo told her, smoking his pipe, sighing. He was leaning at the frame of the porch.

Yuya stopped her search and glared at him. She pulled the said thing from under her and took a sniff of it. It smelled of their love making and she convinced herself to not wear that for a week. She knew her children would be traumatized.

"You're so irresponsible. I thought we made a deal to send the kids off to Shinrei-san's when we're 'ruffling the sheets'. You broke that without even a single guilt, I see…" Yuya scoffed.

"Whatever… well, last night was the best for you so far… I assume?" Kyo decided.

"Just go out and take a bath, dear husband…" she said through gritted teeth.

"Just remember."

Yuya turned to look at him questionably. "Remember what?"

"The words I murmured last night, that I repeated… are all true…" he said before he left.

Yuya was dumbfounded. "You love me that much…? Oh, Kyo… I'm sorry…" she sobbed out when she was aware that her cheeks were wet.

"I love you too…"

"_Sometimes… the one we hurt the most is the one we care for very much, so Yuya, I'm sorry f I hurt you…" _

-

A/N: Hm… I decided to make this fic a bit more matured than my others… well, maybe, so what do you think? Is it better than the others (I mean how I write) or should I stick to the pervertish-childish writing? R&R!


	4. Chapter Two

A/N: MAJOR OOC-NESS on Kyo. Well, he IS married and all… wait, is he? What did I write on **Don't Leave**? GAH! Twisted! Well, let's just read, people. TELL me if it strays… man, having a lot of stories don't help when it confuses you… XD

Disclaimer: SDK is not mine, bebeh!

-

Chapter Two – The Gathering of Warriors

-

Yuya smiled after she took her bath. "I'm so happy I'm clean again!" she said in a sing-song voice.

"Well, I'm happy you're happy again…" her husband's voice said.

Kyo embraced her tightly from the back and kissed her on her cheek. "Yuya…" he sighed against her hair.

"Aw… Kyo…" she pulled his hands tighter. "You're so sweet…"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to give you this…" he freed her from his embrace and took out something from his _gi_. He gave it to her with a barely made it smile. "Happy anniversary… old woman."

Yuya took it with a blush. "I'm sorry I didn't get you anything…"

"I already got it…" Kyo reminded her. Yuya blushed beet red and turned around embarrassed. "Open the gift."

Yuya nodded and started to unwrap the said item. It took her a few seconds to realize what Kyo gave her. She pulled out the impossibly beautiful item and smiled widely. She turned around to give Kyo a hug. "Thank you," she whispered to his ear as she continued examining what the hell her husband had gave her. It was a zakura shaped thingamajig, very beautiful but hell, she didn't know what it is.

Kyo pushed her away slowly from him, his actions rewarded by a confused Yuya. "What?" she murmured.

As if he knew exactly what she was thinking, he questioned her, "Do you even know what it is?" getting no answer he continued "Yuya, do you know what the thing your holding is?" Kyo asked her again smugly, eyebrow raised amusedly. Yuya blushed again. "Hm? Do you know what it is, hm, Yuya?" he pestered on.

Yuya rolled her eyes in annoyance. "No, I don't, but still, it's pretty!" she waved the gift in front of his face.

Kyo snatched the item from her without her even knowing it was gone from her hand. He eyed the item and then turned it over and then placed it on his palm. He unclasped the trinket's pin and then pulled a chunk of Yuya's hair, not caring that it made Yuya cry in pain. Kyo then clipped the item on her hair. He released her and then smirked. "It's a hairclip, dogface."

"THAT WAS RUDE!" she exclaimed. Massaging her sore head, she slapped Kyo's hand that offended her hair. "You could've just told me how to use it or just what it is!"

"Forgive me," he muttered with a smirk that was widening.

"You just can't take a break from pulling my strings, can you Kyo?" Yuya angrily said before she stomped away from her childish husband.

"Things just don't change, dogface… believe me," and Kyo laughed it all off from his system.

…

"Haha-ue! That's just SO pretty! Did chichi-ue give it to you?" Yuko questioned her mother happily. Yuya just avoided her daughter's question. "Haha-ue!"

"Just help me finish breakfast peacefully, please! Yuka, prepare the miso soup please!" Yuya ordered her eldest. Yuka just nodded lazily, spilling some of the stock as her head lolled back and forth sleepily. She yawned heavily. "YUKA!" Yuya yelled as she chopped her vegetables loudly.

Yuka immediately snapped out of it and yawned for the last time before focusing on her job. "I heard from Kyei- kun that today, Hotaru-ji-san and the other ji-sans are coming here for a gathering… is it true?" Yuka brought up as she stirred the soup while adding hot water.

Yuya stopped chopping the vegetables. She stared at the greens before looking at Yuka. "Your father didn't tell me."

"Well, they're coming, haha-ue," Kyei popped up from the hallway dragging a sleeping Kaze along with him. "At noon, I guess. We met up with Akira-sensei and Hikito-_chan_ yesterday on the way back."

Yuka eyed her brother evilly. "Hikito-_chan_?"

Kyei blushed and looked away from his sister. "Well, Kaze, it's our morning training! Let's go to the dojo!" he exclaimed before he dragged the still sleeping Kaze to the dojo.

Yuka sighed annoyingly. "He can't deny to us any longer… we all know he has a HUGE crush on Hikito-kun!" she decided out loud.

"Stop calling a girl with a –kun!" Yuya reminded her.

"Hmph! Yuko here likes Mizuki-kun and then Kaze likes Ame-kun!" Yuka spilled out.

Yuko blushed at the mention of Mizuki, Yukimura's only son. She's had a huge crush on him since he saved her from falling into a river once upon a time. Kaze only started showing his feelings a little bit more since his encounter with the ever so hyper Ame of the Tokugawa.

"W-well! You have a crush on Hotaru-ji-san!" Yuko fought back, trying to embarrass her sister too.

Yuka only smirked. "Everyone knows that!"

"ARGH!" Yuko continued doing her chores angrily.

Yuya only stared at her children before shrugging it off to continue her work.

…

Kyei eyed his soup curiously. "Ne, nee-chan… why does it taste like shit here?" he pointed to his bowl of soup. He quickly dodged a deadly chopstick flying at him at full speed. "HEY!"

Yuka glared at Kyei as if she was going to eat him alive. "Just eat, you ass of a brother!" she shouted at him.

Kyo closed his eyes displeased. "Yuka, Kyei… if you don't want to eat, _kindly_ leave."

Yuka glared at Kyo and bit her lip unsatisfied. "Hmph!"

"…Yuka… just eat and Kyei, even if you don't like it, don't complain," Yuya advised both her children.

Yuko smiled nervously and ate her share quietly and Kaze just ate without bothering to notice his surroundings. Kyo filled up his needs not bothering to raise up any question about the weird phenomena his eldest does whenever she cooks. Yuka once cooked this weird rice made with herbs god knows where she found that made the whole family sick for three days. One time, Kyei nearly died from a serious diarrhea after eating his sister's soy-sauced dumpling that looked nowhere out of the ordinary… nobody even had the slightest idea that it was deadly.

"Yu."

"Hm?" Yuya looked up to face Kyo.

"Prepare high quality sake for the gathering later, Yukimura's been pestering me about this magical sake only I can possess," Kyo requested.

Yuya nodded slowly before snapping to ask him, "That reminds me… why didn't you tell me about this gathering? I would've done some shopping."

"Well, you don't need to know."

"I have my right to know when our guests are coming."

"All this time, they just pop out from no where… you managed to handle that."

"It's different this time!"

"Whatever."

"Kyo, please sto-" Yuya was cut off by Yuka.

"Haha-ue… chichi-ue… please."

Yuya blushed and continued eating. "Sorry dear."

"Why don't you guys _make out_ and say you're sorry?" Yuka suggested with a suggestive tone. Both Kyo and Yuya glared at their eldest. "What?"

"Yuka, as punishment, you have to serve our guests later and by serve… not only Hotaru-san, get it?" Yuya ordered.

Yuka sulked and glared at Kyei. "Phooey!"

…

The guests arrived right on time and flashed warm smiles. Yukimura arrived with the grown-up Sasuke, with the ever-loyal Saizo and also his son, Mizuki by his side. Akira arrived with his wife, Tokito and his beautiful daughter, Hikito. Benitora arrived with Mahiro and his daughter, Ame. Hotaru arrived with Akari and Bon much later.

Yuya greeted them with her warmest smile, which Kyo described as the Smile of the Sun. He always annoyed her by saying it's too bright that it could kill though…

Kyo greeted the other samurais by ambushing them with a Tenro near their necks. Everyone retaliated nicely to his attack. Yuya shouted at Kyo for his 'greeting' but everyone told her it was okay; in fact… they liked his 'greeting'.

"Well, guys come on in, and you kids…" Yuya turned to the three children of the samurais. "Why don't you greet the kids? They'd be happy to see you."

"We're not kids anymore, Yuya-ba-chan."

A vein popped at her forehead. Yuya was NOT happy. "Care to repeat that, _kids_?"

"We're teenagers now, Yuya-ba-chan."

More veins popped out. She turned to her friends. "How many of you told them to do so?" she questioned, eyeing any weird behavior. They just shrugged.

A chuckle was heard from behind her. She knew just by the tone who it was. "Kyo…" she started slowly before pounding her hubby and chasing him around the house.

"COME BACK HERE!"

"You are a ba-chan, old lady!"

"ARGH!"

All of the others laughed. "Things have surely changed…" Yukimura said to himself.

-

A/N: (dodges things thrown) SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! I wrote this when I updated Curse… SORRY! Hm, I'm pretty sure the next chapter will focus on the children's love life… I'll draw them with their crushes and then yeah, evaluate them. Hikito is cute, by the way, looks like Tokito a bit.


	5. Chapter Three

A/N: Here it is! Yes, here it is!!! This took out a lot from me with the main reason of me thinking and questioning the reason why I made this in the first place...doesn't really have an aim other than it being a sequel to my first fic on this site…sigh. Enjoy anyway. Maybe I can tweak it a bit but then again…I have to mix up some facts…

Dedication: Happy Marriage to the Royal Couple of Brunei!!! Hope you will both enjoy the bliss and happiness of life!

Disclaimer: SDK is not mine.

-

Chapter Three – Lovebirds

-

Yuka fidgeted as Hotaru was just sitting opposite of her, looking dazed and was listening intently (maybe) to Akari talk about his new boyfriend. Akari talked and talked and talked like a turkey gobbles and Sasuke was looking bored and looked like he was going to grab his Shibien and slit his throat with it…or better yet, slit Akari's with it. Saizo had to restrain Sasuke by taking him elsewhere and persuade him to release his stress by killing one of Kyo's trees. Poor tree.

Kyo was busy ignoring Yukimura and his questions about how flexible Yuya was when it came to doing 'it'. Kyei was trying to stop Yukimura from asking such questions about his beloved mother. Oh, such an Oedipus complex. Mizuki on the other hand was trying to stop Kyei from hurting his beautiful yet aging father by pushing Kyei's face away. The war about parents then started.

"My mother's WAAAY more beautiful than your gay father!" Kyei started. Kyo slapped his face with his hand, embarrassed and annoyed by the shallow mind of his son.

Mizuki just narrowed his eyes at Kyei as he thought about that sentence. His face lit up when he thought about something. Yuya took the feud as the right time to appear with a smile.

"At least my gay dad looks YOUNGER than your bloated mom!" shouted Mizuki.

Veins popped everywhere.

Kyei's eyes widened in fear, witnessing his mother turn into a demon. Mizuki, who wasn't aware, took Kyei's reaction as a losing reaction ad laughed out loud at him. He laughed and laughed and laughed at Kyei.

The ever so gentle Yuko chose the right time to appear. Smiling, she voiced, "Mizuki-kun? What's so funny? Eh? Haha-ue? Why the face? You look just like the Oni chichi-ue describes in out bedtime stories…" her voice trailed off when Mizuki turned around to look at a real-life Oni.

Yukimura laughed, "And I thought Kyo-san's a walking legend…"

"You kids!!! OUT OF THIS HOUSE!!!! NOW!!!!!"

…

All the kids, including those who were not included in the small feud were asked to stand under the cherry blossom tree to reflect their faults. If they felt they did have faults though. Yuka sighed loudly and leaned back against the bark. Her green eyes looked lost.

Yuko tried very hard to stop her twin brother from pounding Mizuki into lumps of dango. Mizuki lost his cool head by shouting insults at Kyei. These two boys were never in good terms since they were small. For Kyei, it's the fact that oh-so-perfect Mizuki-kun was the love interest of his dear little twin sister -whom he shared his thoughts with- and Mizuki looked like he was just budding to be like his father. Hikito, the beautiful calm ice princess snapped her fingers and engulfed the boys in an ice prison and got up from where she sat. Yuko backed away from her frozen brother.

"Really…boys will always be boys…right, Ame-chan?" she said to the Tokugawa princess. The ever-so-hyper princess only shrugged and giggled. Despite the misunderstandings that happened between their fathers, the two girls grew up to be best-friends.

Ame left Hikito alone and ran to the side of her own love interest, Kaze-kun. She squatted next to the squatting boy and leaned in further to blow at his ears. This alerted the dazed out boy and he fell on the ground, blinking. Ame jumped on him and straddled his waist. She leaned in on him and grabbed his cheeks and further leaning into him…

…and pinched his cheeks.

She laughed out happily when blood stained Kaze's cheeks. She gave Kaze a very sweet and sincere smile and made the motion to kiss him until stopped by the eldest of all of them.

Yuka stared at them bored. "Really, even I have not yet kissed with anyone and you kids are telling me you should do it first? Puh-lease."

All the younger teens stared at the oldest. She was seventeen but she didn't look it. She looked like a brat who resembled the father so much that she left all traces of femininity…although she was still prettier than the mother when she was still young. This was a fact that was kept hidden away from the mother.

"Yuka-nee, why are you always so gruff with us? Is it because we're way prettier than you…?" Ame questioned, getting off of the youngest spawn of Onime no Kyo.

Yuka's brows only twitched.

"Or…that we are stronger than you…?" Hikito interjected, crossing her arms. Her light blond hair swayed in the breeze and she closed her eyes.

Yuka's eyes scanned around for something. Her eyes then landed on a long and strong stick. She walked over to it and bent over to pick it up. Leveling the stick up to her eyes, she examined it. She smiled. Just perfect.

She held it in front of her, right hand at the makeshift hilt and the left at the pivoting point, just below the right hand. She turned to Hikito and smiled. She placed her right foot in front of her and crouched a bit. With a silent signal, she dashed forward at Hikito, her arms raised just above her head and slashed down, aiming to hit Hikito at her head.

Hikito's eyes flashed before she backed away from the attack, using her right hand to deflect it before snapping her fingers together to form ice cards. She used her powers inherited from her mother and halted the ice cards in the air before snapping her fingers again so that the cards flew at Yuka at such a high speed that Yuka couldn't even blink.

Yuka flipped backwards and landed on the ground with her left hand on the ground. She dodged most of the cards but one of them managed to get her at her left shoulder. She winced and cursed as her left arm gave way and collapsed on the ground in shame. She rolled back and hid her face.

"Arghhh!!! I can't believe I lost to this puny kid!" she let out a muffled scream.

Yuko felt sorry for her sister and approached her in an uncertain manner. She brought her right hand up to her mouth and counted quietly. Rumor has it that if Yuka didn't get up after ten seconds, the children must call their father or something bad will happen.

"Nee-san? Are you alright?" Yuko questioned, retreating back a step. Five seconds have passed and Yuka still did not make a motion to move.

"Nee-san?"

Yuka rolled around until she was on her back. She looked dazed and she rolled her eyes at the others. She sat up slowly and glanced to her injury and grasped it with her right hand. She winced as she felt that the ice has got to her bloodstream, freezing it. She bit her lips as she stabbed the injury with the stick.

"Nee-san!" Yuko shouted as she ran to her sister's side. She checked her sister's shoulder but the elder didn't let her. "Nee-san!"

"Don't touch me! I'm fine!" Yuka spat at her as she slapped away Yuko's hands.

Yuko looked at her sister in pain. She shook her head and tried hard to contain her tears. Yuka only rolled her eyes as she got up on her feet and walked away, limping.

Arms circled itself around Yuko's body and she looked up at her twin. She closed her eyes as she leaned into her twin's embrace. Kyei pulled her closer to him as he comforted her little sister.

"Don't cry for her, Yuko. You don't need to cry for her ungrateful self…" he whispered to her. Yuko only nodded.

…

Yuka rushed past the adults as she made her way to her room. Avoiding and ignoring the questions directed at her when the adults saw her bleeding shoulder and the fact that there's a stick sticking out of it, she quickly got into her room and closed it shut.

Yuka sighed.

She **hated** losing very, very much.

Only her parents and she know the fact that her body cannot be overworked and how she cannot be like her own father, her own idol, the one she looked up to because of her weakness. Her heart was weak and her mentality was weak and so was her physique. She will never be able to wield her father's Tenro and she knew that it pained her more to already know that she will never be chosen amongst her siblings.

Her only powers lie in the fact that she can talk to spirits and manipulate them. She could talk to trees and flowers and even the wind but she cannot even manage to get out of her any powers, any elements. The only way for her to use her powers was to sew dolls and put souls in it…to scare her siblings and order around.

Speak of the devil! One of the dolls walked over to her and climbed up her body. Beady eyes looked up at her in innocent questioning.

"**What's wrong, Yuka-sama?"** it asked her.

Yuka only shrugged as she glanced at the stick poking out of her. She raised her brows when it took the doll a few seconds to translate whatever she just showed in their mind.

"**Oh! I see…who did it?"** it asked again.

Yuka stared at the doll. "You did it."

"**REALLY?! WHEN?! I'M SORRY!!!!"**

Yuka giggled. "You stupid, stupid doll…how could you do it when all you've been doing is just sit here all day?" Yuka murmured, grabbing the doll that was clinging onto her legs. She placed the doll on her injured shoulder.

"Help me mend it, Hanako…I don't want haha-ue or chichi-ue to know I'm injured…" she ordered the spirit doll.

Yuka's eyes fell on a small pouch at a small corner of her room as she sighed out loud. She blinked when she noticed it was the same pouch she gave to Hotaru when she was thirteen, when she first learned how to sew. She was surprised to see it there.

She called out for one of her lazy spirit dolls to fetch it for her. Saruko woke up and wagged its tail and yawned. It wobbled when it walked over to the pouch. It picked the pouch up and dragged its feet as it walked to Yuka. Collapsing, the pouch fell from its arm and rolled near Yuka.

Yuka picked it up and examined it with her right hand. There was no mistake. This pouch in her hand, it was the same orange-red pouch she gave to Hotaru. She blushed seeing it and remembered how she gave it to him.

_Flashback…_

"Hotaru-ji-san! Wait up!" she shouted at him as she tried very hard to run up after him. She held the small present in her small hands and kept it safe, close to her chest.

Hotaru turned around and blinked. He glanced around as if searching for something. He finally looked at her.

"Are you looking for something, little girl?"

Yuka blushed and tried to stop her veins from popping out like her mother. How did she ever fall head over heels over this dense man who's a few (a lot more actually) years her senior? She waved her embarrassment away and coughed.

"I'm Yuka, Onime no Kyo's daughter? The girl you just visited for her birthday?" she said, trying to make it clear.

Hotaru just stared.

"You're Kyo's daughter?"

"I just said that…" she whispered.

"Oh. So?"

"My god!" Yuka marched over to him and yanked his right hand out and placed her gift on it. "Here! Don't you throw it away! This means a lot to me! Don't throw it away!!! You hear me?!" she told him, as if she was scolding him.

Hotaru only nodded and looked down at it. "Thanks."

"You're welcome…" Yuka turned around and ran away from him. She was blushing hard when she left.

"…who was that girl again? Wasn't she Kyo's woman?"

_End of flashback…_

Yuka took out something from the pouch and gasped when she saw something that she wasn't expecting. Inside the pouch was a small rolled up note and a small jade necklace. Yuka blushed thinking about where it came from and who gave it to her.

She read the small note and couldn't help but blink furiously.

'_Happy belated or advance or birthday birthday…Yu__**ya**__-san'_

-

A/N: …you know? I don't think I care about my tenses for one main reason: I get confused. Well, forgive me for any mistakes and don't forget to R&R&R, it's polite plus it'll lessen my boredom of the holidays since you people give me something to read by saying what you have to say…tomorrow, maybe I'll update two of my fics. No promises.

P.S: If you're reading this, **HotIceRed** (did I get it right?), can you enable anonymous reviews? I can't review you fics if you don't coz I can login from my phone anymore…


End file.
